Summer Exploits
by ChaosGarden
Summary: RikuxSora LeonxCloud. Summer is no fun without a little fun and games. Popsicles and ice cream are merely appetizers. Smut. Pure smut.


**Summer Exploits**

**Pairing: RikuxSora**

**LeonxCloud**

**OK just for warning people...it's intense...if you know what I mean...lol**

**Sometimes my imagination just gets the better of me. I can't help it -- lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riku or Sora or any other Kingdom Hearts Character….sadly….This is my very first fan fic.**

**

* * *

Riku's POV**

"_Riku—unh—please..." I gently caress Sora's lower abdomen and drop my head so I'm hovering over his fully erect cock. My breath I can tell is sending shivers throughout Sora's lithe body. God, I love his voice, his moans, his eyes—everything. "Ohh… Riku p-please…" That's it; beg for it. _

_"Goddammit, Riku—ah—fucking take me already—unh!" That's the sign I waited for. I hope you're ready dear Sora cuz I'm coming for you. I hook Sora's legs over my shoulders and nudge his puckered opening with my cock. _

_"You ready for me, Sora?" The look I receive drives me to the brink of sanity. Sora's face is flushed and his eyes sparkle with anticipation for what he knows what's gonna come (no pun intended)._

_His entire body is lightly covered in a sheen sweat and is practically glowing in the dimmed lights. His hair is sprawled out on the pillows and his body, I can tell, is just begging for me to take him. I slowly push in and— _

**Normal POV**

"What the—!" Riku lurched up in his bed as he was rudely awakened from his blissful slumber by an obnoxious Sora with a water gun. _This kid is so dead,_ Riku thought, eyes twitching in perpetual anger. Sora, on the other hand, fell onto the lush carpet, rolling around and laughing his head off.

"Riku, you shoulda—ha ha—you shoulda seen your face!" guffawed the pesky brunet, pointing at his boyfriend mockingly.

"Say, Sora?" he heard Riku say.

"Hmm?" Sora lifted his head up to look at the older boy. "What is it Ri—"

His sentence is quickly ended by Riku pouncing onto him, quickly lavishing him. Sora's eyes became huge, surprised of Riku's onslaught, yet he quickly melted into Riku's lips and gentle touches. Just as Sora was beginning to enjoy this new morning (now afternoon) activity, Riku quickly pulled away and lifted Sora off the ground, literally throwing him onto their king sized bed. Instead of hitting the headboard, Sora's head collided with the multitude of silken pillows.

_Mmmm, _Sora moaned internally, _they smell just like Riku…_As Sora looked up towards Riku, his heart stopped. Riku was standing against the window, arms propped on either side of the window sill, staring out into the vast beach landscape. Riku's silver locks glowed in the sun's light and gave him an almost angelic look upon his toned muscles and god-like features.

"Get your swimsuit on Sora, we're going to the beach," Riku says. There was no response. "Sora?" Riku repeated. He turned his head to see his love staring out into space with a dreamy look on his soft face.

Riku then singsonged, "So-ra, your lover is ready and waiting for you to fuck him!" Still nothin'. Riku huffed in frustration at the lack of a reaction. He then called out blandly, "Ice cream truck."

"Ice cream truck?! Where?" Sora snapped out of his trance and leapt out of the bed lightning-quick and pressed his entire face against the window. His eyes, as big as saucers, surveyed the area, tried to locate the supposed "ice cream truck".

_He listens when I say 'ice cream', but not when I offer the opportunity of sex? _Riku humorously thought._ I see where Sora's priorities lie. _"Come on you, let's head out," Riku spoke with a smile as he still saw Sora looking desperately for the ice cream truck.

**At the Beach**

Soft luscious winds brushing trough his hair and over his body, the warmth of the summer sun beating down onto his skin, Sora quietly sitting next to him—everything was perfect. But something was off. Sora was _never_ this quiet. Riku quickly sat up, knocking a sleeping Sora off from his chest. The older male stared down onto Sora's peaceful face, examining the luscious brown locks still damp from their previous swim and play in the water. Then Riku's content features turned into an evil little smirk with a wicked laugh ringing through his mind. _Payback is a bitch Sora…_Lifting the sleeping ray of sunshine, Riku walked into the water until it reached his lower thighs and plopped Sora into the salty water.

"Gya!" sputtered a drenched Sora. "What the hell, Riku!?" He wiped the hair out of his eyes to glare at the snickering man.

"Payback, Sora," Riku replied, a humorous glint in his teal eyes. "Don't you remember this morning?"

"I _sprayed_ you with water, Ri," the brunet explained, "I did not try to _drown_ you.

_Oh, Sora I was drowning all right,_ Riku thought mischievously, reminiscing about his early-morning fantasy.

"I really don't like you right now Riku," Sora pouted, jutting out his rosy-red bottom lip.

"Oh, sweetie," the silver-haired male put a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "That trick is so old."

"'Trick'? What trick?" A tinge of hurt in his eyes. "This is no trick!" Sora cried, pointing to the even-more jutted out lip.

"If you say so..." Riku muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Eh," Riku shrugged, "Nothing."

"Good God, it's _you two_ that's making all the noise?"

Sora and Riku whirled around to see their neighbors, Leon and Cloud. The pair have been going out since forever. They, too, had been best friends since childhood and later they found out that they had intimate feelings for each other. It's been two years since they got hitched and now they are both happily living their lives together right next door to Riku and Sora. Leon's 24th birthday was just last week and oh boy did Cloud give him a _gift_. Riku had helped Cloud put on the multitude of black leather garments and tied him up on Leon and Cloud's bed. Sora was biding time for them by distracting Leon by, well... whatever Sora does to distract people.

**Flashback**

"_Ow! Riku that hurt…"_

"_Sorry, it's just that it won't fit around your…"_

"_Sh-shut up!"_

"_Whatever…just hold still so I can attach everything_._ Just chill, man."_

"_I can't 'chill man''! Do you know how weird this is? And you're no making this any better!"_

"_You're doing it for Leon, Cloud."_

"_I know Riku. Just shut up and finish already!"_

Ten minutes later

"_OK Cloud, everything's done. Now all we gotta do is get the Ice King in here."_

_Leon opened the front door to their house and yelled, "Cloud! I'm home!" As Leon walked around the first floor of their home, he just couldn't seem to find the spiky blond anywhere. Odd. "Cloud?" No response. "Cloud, are you even here?" Nothing. "Whatever," Leon shrugged, "He's probably hanging out with Riku." _

_Walking up the stairs Leon finally reaches their bedroom. Opening the door Leon's eyes enlarge to see the object of all his fantasies and desires lying on their bed, locked to the headboard in black handcuffs. Cloud is dressed in a form fitting black leather outfit. The upper portion of his chest is fitted with a half vest so it exposes Cloud's six pack. His lower half is tightly secured in leather pants with belts and chains. He adorned leather gloves on his hands and black army boots on his feet. _

_The way Leon was awing over his lover made the cute blonde's face turn into the color of a cherry tomato. Leon's surprised look suddenly turned into a feral grin and Cloud knew what was to happen._

"_How long have you been bound?" Leon asked._

"_Quite some time actually," Cloud struggled against the bonds. "I didn't think it'd take you this long to get home. Also, I kinda can't feel my arms. Other than that, though, I'm peachy."_

"_Do you require assistance Cloud?" Leon asked, amusement tinging his eyes._

"_Oh," Cloud feigned deep thinking, "maybe."_

_Leon stalks over to Cloud, a wicked smile stitched across his face. The brunet straddled the blond. "You look delicious," he whispered, placing gentle, butterfly kisses on Cloud's abdomen. He then began to kissing up Cloud's still-clothed chest and up to his flushed face. Leon began to kiss Cloud on his rosy lips and ran his tongue across Cloud's lower lip, asking for access into Cloud's willing mouth. _

_"Ah, Leon," Cloud managed through the tongue on tongue kiss._ "_Can you please get these handcuffs off?"_

_Kissing along Cloud's jaw line, Leon answered, "Mmm, no, not yet."_

_The brunet then left Cloud's pouting face and began to unbuckle the many belts around Cloud's lean waist and unzipped his leather pants. Leon could feel the heat emanating from Cloud's nether regions as he pushes his face into Cloud's bulge. "Someone's a little excited," he murmured. His response was a snarky command to be quiet, but it dissolved into a breathy moan. The brunet pulled Cloud's cock out of its confinements and took a long lick from base to head. He then took off the remaining pesky articles of the blond's get-up, knowing there was no need for such accessories. When Cloud was as naked as could be, Leon was given the chance to see his lover in all his angelic glory. _

"_Leon," Cloud chewed on his lips, "please..."_

"'_Please' what Cloud?"_

_"Please remove these handcuffs or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next five weeks," Cloud snarled._

"_Ok, ok, ok…"_ _Leon reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the key to unlock Cloud from the metal trinkets. Cloud immediately pulled his arms down and tenderly caressed his wrists, trying to regain some feeling in them. _

_Once the feeling is at a satisfactory level, Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and proceeded to bestow his brunet with many passionate kisses. Leon, on the other hand, was a bit shocked by Cloud's eagerness but didn't complain. He quickly went along with the generous amount of affection that was being bestowed upon him._ "_Leon it's really hot in this room. I think we need to get a fan."_

_The grey-eyed man then put on a devious smirk. "I have an idea Cloud that will cool you off." Leon then dashed off, going who knows where._ _He then returned to their bed with a bowl of ice cream and whipped cream. Next, he removed all of his garments of clothing in front of Cloud. _"_Lie down, Cloud."_

_That little strip tease Leon made the blond all hyped up and ready to go. He then did as he was told, lying down on their king-sized bed. He then felt Leon spread some of the ice cream on his well-defined abs. Next, a tongue, licking all the areas that were smothered with ice cream._ "_Leon... that's cold..."_

"_Mmm…Cloud you are delectable…I want to do this more often."_ _Leon then took the can of whipped cream and decorated Clouds erection with the sweet topping. He looked up to Cloud's face and saw Cloud's lust and love-filled eyes, the blue orbs practically begging for more. _

"_Love you, Cloud," Leon spoke. He then began to lick the satin whipped cream off Cloud's cock's head and then slowly worked his way down. After Cloud's cock is cleaned of the sweet substance, Leon fully engulfed it into his hot cavern._

"_Ahh, Leon!" Cloud moaned in surprised. "That feels so good... Don't stop--ohh!"_ _Leon moaned in the back of his throat which sends a rack of shivers through the blond's stimulated body. _

_"Nngh! Ahh! L-Leon...!" Cloud came into Leon's awaiting mouth with a moan that could shake the walls._ "_Damn Leon," he panted. "That was amazing. Do that more often, would ya."_

"_Cloud, you're just plain sex on legs. And I still have more ice cream..." Once again Leon adorned an evil, feral grin._ _He flipped Cloud over and coated his fingers with the frigid ice cream. Cloud suddenly felt two cold fingers entering his puckered entrance._

"_Aah! Leon, that's cold!"_ _Leon continued his ministrations and adds a third finger. He gently probed the squirming Cloud, looking for that one spot that will…_ "_There!!"_ _Bingo. _

_Leon then removed his fingers and added more ice cream to Cloud's spasming hole and to his own leaking cock. The brunet licked Cloud's hole and murmured, "Mmmm… Cloud, you are my favorite treat." After a few moments of tongue-fucking, Leon asked, _"_You ready, Cloud?"_

"_Fuck yes, Leon, give it to me--unh…" The blond moaned, grasping onto the linen sheets._

_Leon pushed into his willing partner and began a slow rhythm. As Cloud's cries of pleasure increased and his begging of, "More Leon! More!" the brunet continued to thrust into his lover's heat. That feeling of utter bliss slowly began to weave its way in Cloud's stomach._

"_Leon…ahh, so close... I'm gonna--ohh!" The blond erupted in an orgasmic moan and released his seed into his partner's awaiting hand. Cloud's walls clenched deathly around Leon's thick cock and that was all it took for the brunet to be sent over the edge._

_Collapsing onto the bed, Leon pulled out of the blond and wrapped his muscular arms around Cloud's slender waist. He then kissed Cloud passionately, running his hand through the sweaty golden tresses._

"_Leon," Cloud murmured, "happy birthday."_

**Present**

"So, what are you guys up to?" asked an enthusiastic Sora.

"Nothing really, just coming down to the beach to relax," replied Leon, shrugging.

"Hey, you guys up for a game of water football?" Cloud queried.

"Yeah!" Riku and Sora exclaimed.

"Alright, Riku, you're with Leon," Cloud nodded over to his husband. "Sora," he put on a small grin, "With me."

"So," observed Leon, "tops versus bottoms."

"Quiet you!" barked Sora, "We'll so own your guys' asses!"

"Correction, Sora: it is _I_ who owns _your_ ass," Riku replies with a snarky grin. Sora blushed a deep shade of crimson and puffed up his cheeks in annoyance. He grabbed hold of Cloud, leading him into the water.

_Two hours later, Team Seme is winning by, well, a large number_.

"What the hell Cloud? How are we losing?" Sora asked, incredibly confused.

"Sora, you keep getting tackled by Riku! Learn to dodge him!" Cloud exclaim.

"Come on now, Cloud, no need to be placing all the blame on Sora. You, too, can't help but fall before me," Leon boasted, ego growing by the second.

"They just can't help themselves Leon," Riku laughed, "We're both just so irresistible."

"Shut up!" Cloud and Sora shouted in unison.

_Another hour later…_

"Guys," panted Sora, "I'm tired; let's go home."

"It is getting late. I think we should begin to head back, Sora." Riku called to his boyfriend.

"Come on, Cloud," Leon said to his husband, "I still have more at the house."

"What does he mean by that Riku?" the young brunet asked curiously.

A slight blush tinging at his cheeks, Riku waved his boyfriend's question off. "Just forget about it."

The younger two depart from the beach and begin heading back towards their apartment complex that they shared with Leon and Cloud. Holding hands, Riku spun Sora around, holding him against a palm tree. Riku pressed himself against Sora's body, passionate kissing him as his tongue is begged for entrance to his lover's mouth. The two finally make it to the house after two more long breaks to kiss.

"Sora, upstairs…" Riku breathed.

"You got it…" The brunet saw the silveret walk in the opposite direction. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I need to get something," Riku explained. "Wait for me."

As Sora dashed upstairs, the older male walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He took out the box of Popsicles and walked upstairs to meet his awaiting lover, who peered over at the box of frozen treats.

"What are the Popsicles for Riku?" The brunet questioned.

"You'll see," Riku teased. _I'm just gonna take off from my dream earlier this morning…oh Sora…you have no idea what you're in for. _Riku crawled up his bed like a predator and traveled his lips all the way up to Sora's. He cupped Sora's face and deepened the kiss before quickly leaving Sora's flushed face and then began to lay kisses upon the brunet's chest. Sucking on an erect nipple and pinching the other, Sora let out a tiny whimper, squirming slightly at the stimulation. Riku then bit down on the left nipple, but then quickly licks and sucks on it to heal the hurt, resulting in a love bite.

Riku retreated back up toward Sora's neck and sucked lightly, creating a noticeable hickey, marking his lover yet again. Riku then went down toward Sora's pants line, laying kisses and caressing his lover's lower regions with his hands. He felt Sora began moving his hips towards Riku's touch, grinding against his hand.

"Hold on Sora, I'm not done playing with you just yet," Riku murmured, taking off his own clothes as Sora watched each piece of clothing reveals a lovely view of skin. Still in awe of Riku's toned muscles, Sora couldn't help but reach out to touch the chiseled abs, toned chest and muscular arms. Sora felt his way from Riku's arms down to his stomach, kissing and licking the area until Riku grabbed his face and collided it with his own, moaning as their tongues battled for dominance.

Riku took hold of Sora's swim shorts and pulled them off revealing an already erect member, just aching for release. Riku and glided a finger from base to tip, all the while listening to Sora moan in appreciation. Riku then leapt off the bed and grabbed the box of Popsicles that were beginning to melt. Opening one, he pulled out the orange-flavored treat and slid it up towards his mouth and sucks on it. Sora, watching Riku give a blow job to a Popsicle, moans and begged Riku to come back to him.

"Oh silly Sora, I would never choose a sweet treat over you," the silveret chuckled, taking off his swim trunks and climbing back into bed.

"Dammit Riku, hurry up…I can't wait much long-" Sora was cut off by a cold feeling upon his aching member. The older male swirled the Popsicle around Sora's cock, from tip to base. "Ah, Riku that's so cold," Sora arched his back, "but it feels so good..."

"Flip over, Sora," he heard Riku say.

Following Riku's orders, Sora flipped over onto all fours. Riku then ran the Popsicle from Sora's neck to his cute little ass. Licking the trail of the cold sweet from Sora's back, Riku pulled Sora's butt cheeks apart, revealing the puckered opening. Hearing Sora's heavy breathing and telling him to hurry, Riku took the Popsicle, circling the young boy's entrance with it, earning a delicious moan. He then slowly began pushing the Popsicle into Sora, causing the body to writhe underneath him. Thrusting the Popsicle in and out of Sora, Riku watched every move Sora made and listened to every noise he emitted from that hot little mouth of his.

"Riku…I want you in me," the brunet begged, blue eyes begging.

Complying, the silveret pulled out the Popsicle and replaced it with his own aching cock. Pushing in was simple, the syrup from the Popsicle and his already-formed pre-cum provided for excellent lubrication. Thrusting in and out of Sora's tight hole caused his senses to go haywire. The brunet was just too hot for his own good and Riku was fully addicted to every part of Sora's being. Reaching around, he took hold of Sora's cock and began to pump it in time with his own powerful thrusts. Each movement of Riku's hips struck Sora's prostate every time.

The brunet let out cries of bliss as lust coursed through his body like great bolts of electricity. Riku's thrusts became more erratic, and soon the brunet felt utter bliss and completion. "R-Riku!"

"Sora...!" Riku released his hot seed into Sora's awaiting hot cavern, filling it and after a few moments of regaining his composure, he slowly pulled out his softening member. As he pulled out, the blue-eyed boy cringed at the loss of connection and as part of Riku's seed spilled out of him. As he was pulled closer to his lover, he tucked his head under Riku's chin as the silveret's arms wrapped around the boy.

"Riku you're amazing," Sora sighed, "That was phenomenal."

"Heh, I know," Riku grinned to himself.

"Ah! L-Leon! Ohh..." Was that Cloud?

"C-Cloud! Nngh, God!" Leon!?

"Cloud moans like a lil pansy ass..." the silveret snickered.

"Yeah, and Leon's going a bit overboard vocally," Sora added. "I don't think Cloud will be up for another game of water football tomorrow."

"And neither will you," Riku proclaimed, pouncing on Sora and starting another round.

**

* * *

WOOHOO!! Yay for my very first fanfic!! Summer summer summer...what fun little joys it can bring to certain ppl. lols. Like it? Dislike it? Want another? All comments are greatly appreciated. I wanna know what you all think of it! **

**Bet you want ice cream now huh? hahaha!! **

**I really like RikuxSora and LeonxCloud pairings. Die hard yaoi fan girl here! Lol. See that lil button that says review?? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO!!**

**Thank you to all who read it and will review!! I look forwards to seeing comments. **

**ChaosGarden**


End file.
